


Only His

by chibistars



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Innocent love, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep, really the shortest most pointless thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibistars/pseuds/chibistars
Summary: The moon shone bright through the parted curtains, and the silence was broken only by the softly ticking clock on the bookshelf.It was a stillness meant for perfect sleep and peaceful dreams, but Kaoru lay wide awake, watching his brother.





	Only His

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This drabble is pointless and old, but my love for Hikaru and Kaoru made it worth posting. Hope you enjoy.

It was so peaceful. The moon shone bright through the parted curtains, and the silence was broken only by the softly ticking clock on the bookshelf.  
It was a stillness meant for perfect sleep and peaceful dreams, but Kaoru lay wide awake, watching his brother.

 

It was a familiar scene. Hikaru lay sprawled out, taking up more than his fair share of their bed and tangling most of the sheets in his haphazard limbs. But somehow, the chaos was frozen in time, and Kaoru carefully timed his breathing to the nearly imperceptible rise and fall of his brother's chest. Catching Hikaru in moments like these, when time had all but stopped and the world had narrowed down to the space between them, made Kaoru crave the hours he spent when he and his brother were alone.

  
His mirror, his soulmate.

  
He could bear the constant show, the public displays where their love was a tantalizing scandal. It made the girls blush and fawn every time. He could make it through the day, yawning and shuffling from class to class. It didn't matter how much sleep he lost to his vigils. All that mattered was Hikaru, and Kaoru knew that as long as he had his brother, he would wake every morning with a smile on his face.


End file.
